


Fair Exchange is No Robbery

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Laundry, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: After a particularly messy hunt, Dean has to deal with the laundry. He's going to trash the really unwashable stuff like one of his brother's favorite shirts but Sam persuades him otherwise with a little sexy interference.





	Fair Exchange is No Robbery

Dean glared down at the pile of putrid green and yellow stained shirts, jeans and socks with repugnance. 

When he and Sam had tottered into the bunker last night after a particularly exhausting hunt, they’d been so bone-weary that it was all they could do to strip out of the rank clothing, run a shower to at least get the goo off their skin and hair before collapsing onto the bed

Now though, after a solid night’s sleep, Dean was faced with what to do with the rank, fetid garments contaminated by the body parts of the exploding Swamp Monster.  
Wash or trash? That was the question! One which Dean gave no more than a passing thought to. Trash, obviously!  
Grabbing a binbag, he began stuffing the clothes inside, scrunching his nose up at the revolting smell.

‘Dean!’ His brother’s voice echoed from the doorway of the laundry room. ‘What are you doing, dude?’  
‘What does it look like I’m doing, Sam? Unless you want the bunker to stink like hell, we need to get rid of these. Even now that’s it’s dry, the monster goo is even more pukier than before.’

‘Dean. That shirt’s the most comfortable I have. I don’t want to trash it, ‘ Sam declared, waving a finger towards the green plaid his big brother was about to stuff into the bag.

Dean stopped what he was doing to glance up at Sam. ‘Come on, dude. Really? You’ve got a wardrobe full of shirts, you’re not gonna miss this one.’  
But Sam’s lips set themselves in the obstinate line Dean knew so well. ‘It’s my favorite,’ he declared stubbornly.

With a put upon eye-roll, Dean dropped the offending shirt back onto the floor. ‘Knock yourself out, dude, but don’t put it in the washer until you rinse off all the goo over and over in the sink first.’

‘I can’t right now, Dean. I’ve got urgent research to do in the library.’  
‘Oh---no-no-no! You wanna keep this abomination, you wash it yourself, Sam.’ 

Sam pouted, his bottom pursing. ‘I can make it worth your while,’ he said, the promise of an adequate reward for Dean’s service implicit in his words. 

‘There’s nothing you can give me that’ll make me wash that shirt,’ Dean declared, but as Sam closed in on him, he found himself revaluating the situation. The expression on his brother’s face hinted at the pleasure of things to come if Dean did this teeny, weeny thing for him.

‘’ You do something nice for me and I’ll return the favor,’ Sam purred like the sexy little bitch he was. ‘And I’m VERY good at returning favors.’

Just to give his sibling a quick taste, he cupped Dean’s neck and proceeded to kiss him languidly, his tongue exploring every tender nook of his brother’s mouth until the stained shirt was forgotten and Dean saw, felt and was immersed completely in Sam.

When the younger man eventually drew back, leaving Dean breathless and aroused, he cursed. ‘You’re a fucking bitch, you know that don’t you? Using unfair methods to get your way!’  
‘And have I got my way?’ Sam asked, smiling like a cat that had found he cream.

Dean sighed. ‘Yeah, today your favorite shirt will be saved, but I’ll be collecting on that down payment, and big time.’  
‘I’ll leave you to it then. I’m sure you’ll do a fantastic job, Dean.’

With a satisfied grin, Sam turned on his ass and left Dean to stare after him, unable to not appreciate the perfect butt as his brother exited the room.

‘Some you win, Sammy,’ Dean murmured to himself as he tossed the offending shirt into the sink and trashed the rest. ‘But some you’re gonna lose, and tonight you’re definitely gonna lose a lot of sleep!’


End file.
